Alone Time
by Aerith-Cullen-Bites
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto have been living together awhile now and things are getting a little more serious than the bomber had orginally planned. Rating to possibly change, told in several one-shots
1. Falling Slowly

Tan fingers caressed pale skin that was soft beneath his calloused hands, stroking the expanse of his back. Gokudera Hayato slept peacefully on his side, his back to the other male. If he was awake he showed no sign of it as he was watched. Yamamoto Takeshi sat beside him, completely at peace.

He was so perfect in happy at this time, so at peace, so serene. He never awoke at times like these, allowing the Rain Guardian to touch him without interuption. The touches were innocent, soft caresses just as a lover's should be. He knew that Yamamoto valued this time he had with him.

There was no worry, no anger or stress of missions. Just the two of them, the way it should be. The sun was just coming over the horizon, he could see it through closed eyelids, it's bright light. The sun always reminded him of Yamamoto's smiles that the stupid baseball freak was always wearing.

A tan hand, rough from holding that baseball bat that sat in the corner of the room rested on his sheet covered hip while the other threaded through his hair. If Gokudera would have been a cat he would have purred. These little moments were the good ones, the best ones that he cherished between the two. There was nothing but loyalty and love in the other's voice as he spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper. "You awake?"

"Yeah." he answered softly and he knew the other was grinning as usual. It was odd actually. Everytime he spoke it seemed to light up the idiot's world and he didn't understand why. Of course there was always the feeling of butterflies in his stomach everytime he was touched by the swordsmen. He was beginning to realize what it was, gradually. He was in love with the sappy raven haired moron.

Gokudera opened his eyes, rolling onto his back to see the other sitting Indian style beside him, white sheets pooled around his naked waist. As he suspected the idiot's grin was in place as the sun rose above the city. He couldn't help but give a small smile himself as the other interlaced their fingers together. If this was love then he was glad to finally have found it.

Even if it was with a baseball loving, moronic idiot.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Beloved

Waiting. Waiting for that stupid idiot to come home. It was two in the morning! Where could he be!? Gokudera took a drag of the cigarette dangling from his lip, allowing the nicotine to soothe his frayed nerves. Where was he!? Surely he didn't get lost on the way home, right? He couldn't, surely even Yamamoto wasn't that stupid.

Jyuudaime had requested that his lover be sent as somewhat of a bodyguard for himself while he addressed the Varia. The assasination squad's headquarters was about two to three hours away from the Vongola base. Things had been made easier that way but far more frusterated with him. Baseball idiot had started neglecting him some, going as far as to give excuses to even hold him while in bed. All because of training, and that damn Varia swordsmen teaching him. Bastards.

"Tch, stupid bastard." Gokudera growled under his breath as a knock on the door sounded. He knew who it was, idiot must have forgotten his key. Again. Suddenly he didn't want to open the door. Didn't want to embrace the one he'd missed and worried about for three days. He'd been with everyone else all weekend, leaving him eight hours away and all alone.

"Ne, Hayato, open up." came the voice of his lover at the door cheerfully. It was raining outside, he'd track in mud that he would have to clean up. Maybe he should just leave him there. No, then he'd feel guilty for giving the Rain Guardian a cold, making him stay home when Jyuudaime needed him.

With a heavy sigh, Gokudera put out his cigarette and went to the door, unbolting it. Yamamoto looked tired, tired yet so happy to see him, as usual. This couldn't be the man who would cheat on him, oh no. His lover grin widened upon seeing him open the door and immediatly wrapped his arms around the him. Gokudera gave a small sigh as he heard the other mutter an "I missed you" against his neck.

Now he felt guilty. Yamamoto wouldn't leave him, the idiot was far to attached to him. "I tried calling you." the baseball idiot stated as he led him into the house. "They must not have gone through."

All Gokudera could think was he was going to have to mop up the floor, seconded by how Yamamoto needed to get out of those clothes. He pulled the other male into their bathroom, absentmindedly stripping the other off his drenched shirt. Neither said a word, they knew what needed to be done.

Touches were soft as were words as they removed clothing at random. Lips pressed against tan skin as he ushered the other into their bedroom. Theirs. The whole house was theirs, theirs for them and them alone. No one would witness what took place behind their often locked door.

And then it was a whirl of tongues, teeth, lips, and flesh. Soft gentle kisses were welcomed, none going ignored as the world began to melt away until all the other could see was eachother.

That was the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
